Hammerwiki:Bright Wizard
Bright Wizard is a Warhammer Online ranged spellcasters in the Empire's Order of the Griffon. They specialize in the manipulation of Aqshy, or fire magic, one of the eight winds of magic. The Bright Wizard is paired with the Dark Elven Sorceress. Statistics Growth Strength 40 base, +1 even levels, +2 odd levels Ballistic Skill 35 base, +1 every level Intelligence 65 base, +4 every level Toughness 50 base, +2 even levels, +3 odd levels Weapon Skill 45 base, +2 every level Initiative 55 base, +3 every level Willpower 60 base, +3 even levels, +4 odd levels Wounds 40 base, +9 every level Speciality Bright Wizards are able to cast spells using the Lore of Fire. Due to the volatile nature of Aqshy, they always risk a backlash that could incinerate themselves as well as their opponents. This buildup of Aqshy is known as 'Combustion' and the greater the level of Combustion Bright Wizards place into their destructive spells the more likely they will explode with stupendous results (Critical Hit). However, even the most skilled wizard will get burned when playing with fire. Pushing the Combustion level too high can result in a damaging backlash of magical energy. They can use the Seven Keys to expand their power and gain unique abilities. These Seven Keys, arcane talismans and techniques too reckless and destructive for the minds of humanity’s Elven tutors, are mastered by every Bright Wizard and afford him considerable power. Each key lends the Bright Wizard’s magic a unique aspect, and all of them expand his power. With his mastery of the magic of fire, and the power of the Keys, his spells burn his foes, and then burn their own magic, combining to create a deadly conflagration. Masteries Each mastery tree allows the Bright Wizard to focus his abilities according to play style and taste. Path of Incineration The Path of Incineration primarily focuses on destructive single-target spells. About half of these spells have high values of Combustion allowing those who master the Path of Incineration to focus on weaving high risk spells in with more reliable destructive magics for optimal single target damage. Path of Conflagration The Path of Conflagration is the most destructive of the Bright Wizard masteries with area effect spells capable of burning entire swaths of land to a crisp. However, Masters of Conflagration must exert the most self-control; most of their spells build up high levels of Combustion and their reckless use could mean the Bright Wizard’s doom as well. Path of Immolation The Path of Immolation focuses on damage over time and debilitating, lingering debuffs. A Master of Immolation is more patient, relying less on high-Combustion spells with explosive effect and more on slow burns that build up into an unstoppable inferno. Abilities, Tactics and Morale Actions See main article: Bright Wizard abilities. The following is a complete list of Actions that the Bright Wizard can perform. - All above Abilities, Morale and Tactics are based from the Offical Game Guide for Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning. Category:Warhammer Online